Drawn to the Flame
by TigerEyes2
Summary: Alternate Universe .Completed. Ayane is sent on a mission to Germany. Set during Hayates time in Germany as Ein.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue:  
  
Ayane sat alone as the train lumbered on toward its destination, the scenery outside the window slowly blurring into one continuous picture, the voices of the other passengers reached her ears like a soft background music. Their even tones made her question once more if she wasn't the only one headed someplace that was not familiar.  
  
Turning her face more in the direction of the window she leaned her forehead so that it touched in part against the glass, her hand moved to brush over the sleeve of her maroon jacket trying to clear her mind only to find it returning to her purpose in traveling here  
  
Hayate..  
  
It had been over a year ...he could be anywhere..or anyone. Closing her eyes Ayane was reminded of the day not long after Hayate had disappeared traveling the same way she had taken through her young life from her foster fathers to visit her mother..  
  
She had been sitting beneath a large tree her back was turned away from the direction Ayane had been walking, the dark shadows from the leaves obscuring an already minimal view of her mothers features. Upon coming closer she could make out her mothers expression as far away. Stopping Ayane could feel her legs tensing as she considered turning about in silence. Perhaps it would be best if she left her mother to deal with this in her own way. So much she could read within her distant expression...  
  
"Ayane.." Her mothers voice had emerged in a tone that had reflected her expression.  
  
"Kaasan .I had meant to come sooner.I know that this has not been easy for you." Despite having never been close to her Ayane knew her mother well enough to know that Dealing with Hayates fate would not be easy. The rumors hadn't helped, whispered conversations about the only other time Ayame had been so distant.  
  
Her breath seemed to catch in her throat at the thought.She needed to say what she had come to..  
  
" I know why you have come." her mothers voice seemed as distant, hands tightening as she spoke "but you must understand.. Things are as they are.. sometimes that cannot be changed." Her eyes seemed to darken with the last of those words.  
  
Ayane stood frozen a moment watching as her mother turned away. She could feel her nails digging into the palm of her hand as she made her own move this time she would not look back as she left.  
  
"Sieh dich vor!"*  
  
The child's excited cry as she pointed out the window startled Ayane from her reverie. Seeing the young girl and her mother Ayane felt a half smile of amusement playing at her lips wondering what her own mother may have thought when she had learned this mission would fall upon her and not Kasumi.  
  
When word had reached the clan that Hayate had been sighted in Germany they had chosen her to travel there to bring him back..  
  
They are only sending you because they can't send her..  
  
She shook her head as if trying to remove the thought from it. None of this mattered now. resting her head against the glass as her eyes fell closed Ayane did her best to rid her mind for now of the thoughts that kept her from resting.  
  
******  
  
*Look ahead! -- Sieh dich vor!  
  
Authors Post-it Note: This story is an AU (Alternate Universe) so certain things may be somewhat different in this story from the normal DOA timeline. The rating will change to R in later chapters just thought you may want to be forewarned ^__~ with that said I hope you found this prologue to be an enjoyable start it will only get better from here!  
  
Until next chapter!  
  
Questions? Comments? Creative Death Threats? Send them to me at teesa57@hotmail.com. Please read and review! 


	2. First Impressions

Chapter One  
  
Ayane strode with purpose, passing the closely placed buildings to the right and left of the street. She had to smile with slight amusement during her first visits to this area she had been somewhat surprised to see how they were arranged almost to the point of overlapping .She had come to realize most of Germany she had seen in the past few weeks was set up this way Munich was no exception. Other than the occasional passerby not many people were out which wasn't surprising to her being the hour of the evening that it was most people were likely to be home eating dinner…..  
  
Stopping in front of her destination in front of the Martial Arts school Ayane felt the slight smile that had been gracing her lips fall away. After more than a week of surveillance she was ready to begin on what she had set out to do. Almost before she had realized what she had done Ayane had pulled the door open … with much more force than she'd intended. Stepping inside of the dimly lit main hallway she allowed the door to fall closed behind her. Kneeling she removed her shoes allowing them to join the small row against the wall. A soft breath escaped her as she considered her next move she wasn't exactly sure where the waiting room was and she had come at a late hour after even the last of the classes had let out..…  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in."  
  
Ayanes face turned to the sound of the voice to find herself suddenly in the presence of a young woman. She had seen her a few times during her surveillance. She was wearing an old pair of jeans and a camouflage top with a phoenix design her jacket was faded denim of the same type as her pants most likely she was on her way home for the evening. She was tucking some of her long brown hair behind her ear despite the fact that a pink headband held it back.  
  
"Is there some way I could help you?" The girl had continued to speak with a voice tinged by apology.  
  
"I had been considering signing up for classes here…" Ayane turned as she spoke she had hoped to speak with Hayate directly.  
  
" I will return another time…"  
  
"No! It's fine…I wasn't really in a hurry to go I can show you around if you like."  
  
Ayane couldn't help but be disappointed about the girls offer but she didn't see a way around accepting it.. Perhaps if she allowed the girl to show her around she would find out more of what she needed to know.   
  
" If you're sure it's no trouble." Ayane managed to keep a shrug from accompanying the statement.  
  
"As I said its no trouble at all really this is my Fathers Dojo I spend a lot of time here. I'm Hitomi."  
  
Ayane took the girls hand that she offered shaking it briefly.  
  
"Ayane… and thanks." Ayane was thankful that the last part didn't seemed forced given her present state of mind on how things were turning out so far.  
  
"Like I said its nothing." Hitomi then turned leading Ayane down the side hallways showing her the rooms within them, a few of them were offices …and one was the waiting room she'd been wondering about. As Ayane continued to listen to Hitomi speak she learned more about the history of the school and her fathers reputation as a martial artist, which it seemed was quite an impressive one by many standards. She also spoke some on her childhood growing up in martial arts all of her life. Ayane allowed her mind to wander some as the girl continued on with her story. It seemed as though not only would she not get to speak with Hayate but she wasn't going to find out much of anything either….  
  
"This is where we spend most of our time…" She followed behind Hitomi, the hardwood floor of the dojo feeling cool against her feet a sharp contrast to the carpeted areas where the offices were located. There were a few mirrors along one of the walls; blue mats covered a large portion of the middle of the floor…  
  
They were not alone in the room.  
  
Even from the distance at which she stood Ayane could hear the sound offered up as his feet hit and then moved along the floor at the edge of the first of the blue mats. There were some differences she could tell but even with his body partially turned away she knew…. she had been right…  
  
Hayate.  
  
The girl continued her speech not missing a beat though her voice did drop somewhat. Hayate appeared to be sparring with an invisible opponent he still seemed to be unaware of their presence in the room as he went through the motions.  
  
" That's about all there is to tell…"   
  
The German girls voice trailed off some and it was then that Ayane realized Hayate had stopped his training and was coming in their direction. As he approached the differences she had noted from earlier became more apparent. She could see now the subtle changes in his face though it still seems to hold a serious air it was also more relaxed than she could remember seeing in sometime…the dark circles that had appeared under his eyes at times since leadership had begun bearing down upon him seemed to have faded substantially as well…  
  
"Ein" Hitomi greeted as soon as he had reached an earshot. " This is Ayane"  
  
Hayate held out his hand and Ayane took it as he shook it thankful that her expression remained neutral as he did so.  
  
" Ayane was thinking about studying with us so I was giving her the tour before I headed out for the night."  
  
" Is always good to see a new face. Welcome Ayane, Might I ask what was it that made your interest turn toward martial arts?"   
  
" I was raised in a family who practiced them though not this particular style. I was hoping to learn something to build my skills." Ayane was thankful her reply came as easy as it had.  
  
" It is good to see someone who is seeking to further their studies. I am sure Hitomi has told you most everything that can be said about this school… whatever you should decide I am sure you will do well." He offered her a warm smile with the last statement. How long had it been since she'd last seen him…  
  
He then turned his attention upon Hitomi for a moment as he spoke again.  
  
" Let your father know I will be a little later than expected. I have a few matters to attend to before I meet with him."   
  
" No problem."  
  
" I will see you later then. Once again Ayane welcome." He turned then walking toward the way they had entered earlier. For a few moments they just stood there before Hitomi indicated that she should follow her once more. Ayane gave a slight nod not wanting to speak much at this particular moment as she began following Hitomi back to the office area.  
  
This hadn't gone near as well as she had hoped for….  
  
*****  
  
Authors Post-it note: It's been over a month since I posted the prologue my next chapter shouldn't take this long to get out. Hopefully it was worth the wait! (*Smiles*) trust me the story will get better as it goes.   
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!  
  
I don't own these characters (*sniffs*) so don't sue me!  
  
Questions? Comments? Creative Death Threats? E-mail them to me at teesa57@hotmail.com 


	3. Unexpected Challenge

Chapter Two  
  
Ayanes hands moved to counter those of her opponent. A small trickle of sweat was dotting her brow. Seeing an opening to strike she aimed her fist at the pheonix design on the T-shirt Hitomi wore only feeling the girls hand cover her own. From the corner of her eye Ayane could see a small crowd had gathered...nothing more than a few young students...  
  
Hayate she could just make him out he was leaning against the wall his eyes focused on them. She couldn't help but wonder how long he had been there...she had been so intent on the spar....the way he was leaning his face partcially shaded.. back at the clan he would watch her and Kasumi....  
  
Hitomi turned suddenly preparing for her next move her long brown hair fanning out behind her as she moved sending a flash across Ayanes memory Kasumi's long auburn hair whipping behind her as she disappeared from infront of her...only to end up at her back landing a move that had found Ayane on her knees she would never forget how it had felt looking up see Hayate standing there watching....  
  
With a new determination Ayane struck out her hands moving more swiftly as Hitomi swung once and then again, forcing Ayane to defend as she stepped back. Hand met with arm as Ayane deflected the third more powerful effort to the side. Spinning low under the german girls arm and out of her reach Ayane brought her elbow back hearing the sharp release of air as it struck home in the older girls abdomen.  
  
" Good fight..Take a break Hitomi" Hayate was approaching them now.  
  
" It was a good match Ayane. Your a fine opponent." Hitomi stated in an even tone as she moved to exit the room. She didn't even get the chance to reply before Hayate had taken Hitomi's place.  
  
He began a move he had to have known from his obersvations would never connect. Though they were just starting she hated to think that he might feel he needed to hold back….turning she moved to strike only to feel her arm meet with his.There were differences in the way he moved though he lacked none of his former confidence ….his deep brown eyes burned intensly the way they always had when he offered her challenge.Her perception narrowed until all she focused upon were his movements, muscles tensing and relaxing...small beads of sweat...  
  
She just felt his foot moving behind hers but it was too late as she felt her feet move from beneath her, her body falling as she tried to land properly....  
  
And Failed  
  
Ayanes teeth clenched at the sharp pain that shot up her arm as the majority of her weight landed on it. A mixture of embarrassment and anger welling within her...how could she have been so careless…  
  
"Ayane." It was Hayate's voice it only served to anger her more back at the clan this would never have…...  
  
"I'm fine" her answer emerged through clenched teeth as she managed to rise into a sitting position. Hayate offered his hand to help her the rest of the way. Despite her embarrassment she felt her hand grasp his.When he released her hand she brought it holding her arm to her.  
  
" Why don't you take a seat on the bench and I will be right back." Eager to get herself from being the center of the attention Ayane followed Hayate taking a seat on the small bench just outside the room. She allowed her eyes to fall closed a moment as her fingers traced over her arm. Thankful that the following class was only young children. She would have hated to have made herself anymore of a spectacle…  
  
"Ayane" She looked up to see that Hayate had returned carrying a small first aid kit. Didn't he know what "I'm fine" meant? Watching him open the kit she brought herself to speak.  
  
"Really I am fine…"   
  
"Just let me have a look."  
  
Ayane found herself offering her arm the warmth in her cheeks rising as Hayate ran his fingers over it turning it over to examine the opposite side. He released her arm then reaching into the small box he had brought. Producing a small roll of bandage he began to wrap it around her arm his fingers just brushing her skin as he did so. She knew he was just trying to be gentle but the feel of his light touch was…..  
  
"Hold still" Hayate muttered.   
  
"I told you I was fine…"  
  
"Stop fidgeting. Your only going to make it worse." At the sudden tone in his voice Ayane was unable to keep her face from flushing with anger. She had told him she was fine who was he to try and tell her otherwise…much less that she couldn't move if she chose…  
  
Hayate's fingers moved over the bandage before leaving it as she spoke again.  
  
"Ein it…"   
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
Ayane looked up at the sound of the girls voice and couldn't help but wonder how long she had been standing there... hadn't she had things to get done? Not wanting the moment to continue any longer than it had to she found her voice.  
  
"It was nothing really I am fine." She managed the best smile she could. Hitomi's blue eyes shown with relief. Ayane decided to take this opprotunity to leave knowing full well the blush hadn't faded. Hayate had risen to leave as well following behind Hitomi in the other direction.  
  
"Ayane" She turned at the sound of Hayates voice " I will see you tuesday. I look forward to our spar then."  
  
She bowed " Hai sensei..." She realized her mistake instantly. Not waiting to see his reaction she turned instead moving swiftly not trusting herself to say anything more. 


	4. Memories in Contrast

**Chapter Three**  
  
"You'll never catch up with me!! Not ever!!"

The young girl's voice reached Ayane's ears and she turned her head to see two small girls playing on the grass the elder girl running from the younger. Their faces were so light and cheerful it would be hard not to smile seeing them. It was hard for Ayane to believe that she and Kasumi had played in a simular fashion. So long ago another lifetime really...  
  
"Mom!!" The younger girl was now running in the direction of a woman sitting on a nearby bench. The young girl's arms raised up as the mother leaned to speak to her. Ayane was too far away but she could tell she was speaking some kind of congratulatory words about the race. The girl's eyes shone in the light of her mothers words a genuine smile taking over her features as the woman brushed some of the dark hair from the Child's face.  
  
Ayane forced herself to turn away focusing her attention at the scenery across the way. She was unable to keep the dull ache from her. She could remember times when she had sought her own mother out. When she was young she believed that eventually Ayame would be able to take pride in her accomplishments. It had proven to be much the opposite in many ways. As she had begun to rise in the Hajin-Mon ranks it only seemed to make her mother more uncomfortable as if she were waiting for something to....  
  
"Ayane"  
  
Though it had come from a distance she clearly heard her name turning to see Hayate.  
  
"What brings you here?" she asked before he had a chance to speak. Immediately she regretted the sharp tone her voice had taken it wasn't his fault she....  
  
"How's your arm?" Ayane did her best to smile though it was weak due to the embarrassment of the whole ordeal  
  
"I told you I'd be fine." She was surprised to hear a light chuckle at her words and glanced to find his face amused.  
  
"You'll have an opportunity to pay me back for that Tuesday." The look in his eyes familiar- the look of challenge and yet different." Injury permitting." He smiled. She only smirked in return focusing on the scenery beyond the bridge as he spoke.  
  
"It's rather relaxing I used to come here often when I'd first arrived in Germany." Ayane nodded from the corner of her eye she saw the children she had been watching earlier each holding onto one of their mothers hands. Watching them go she couldn't help but feel stung there was no real reason things couldn't have been......  
  
"You have a sister?" She didn't turn to face him opting to keep looking out over the water as she made her reply. She cursed herself inwardly then knowing he had noticed her paying attention to the small family.  
  
"Half we.. aren't close." Ayane had wanted to remain as truthful as possible without telling everything until the time came. She was surprised at how it had fallen from her lips tinged with rare regret she tried not to admit even to herself. She glanced at him seeing him give a slight nod of his head.  
  
"These things happen." she was relieved at the accepting tone to her voice. Not wanting to allow a silence to develop she continued. "My Mother was married to her Father. I lived near them when we were very young we had been somewhat closer...circumstances just sent us our own ways."  
  
"You lived with your father I remember you mentioning that...she was your younger sister?"  
  
"No she was older by a year and a half..." She chose that moment to glance at him a look of realization crossed his face she could tell he had done his best to hide it..She could almost laugh bitterly imagine if it had been something as simple as what he was thinking. A short laugh did escape her though it was a dry empty one.  
  
"It's not what you think...it's different. Her father never really wanted her to have much to do with me. My mother never denied that I spend time with them though she always seemed uncomfortable in my presence they were a family in the end I suppose that it was just easier sending me to live with my father."  
  
"I am sorry to hear that." his reply was short but she could sense the note of genuine sympathy.  
  
"As I said these things happen... you never answered my question you know." She hoped her last statement would be enough to turn the conversation which mercifully it was.  
  
"I was on my way to Hitomi's home I have things to discuss with her father concerning the school. He likes to discuss things over dinner. I think Hitomi enjoys the idea of having someone to cook for other than her father." he followed this with a light chuckle. Even after the time she had spent with Hayate previously it was still surprising to see him this way. So rarely back at the clan had he allowed himself to laugh in the time before his abduction leadership had begun bearing down hard upon him. To see him now it was almost possible to believe....  
  
"Sounds great." Ayane spoke in a casual tone.  
  
"When I spoke with her earlier she was rather enthusiastic about a new recipe she's been working on. She approaches things that way. Determined... not unlike you from what I can see"  
  
Even though she knew he meant it to be a compliment it didn't stop the irritation that shot through her at being compared to the German girl.  
  
"Won't she be upset that you're going to be late?" Ayane was unable to keep the note of sarcasm from her voice and instantly regretted it though it seemed to go unnoticed.  
  
" She won't mind." he glanced at his watch then " Though I should be going... her father may not have time to wait around." he offered a smile to her " was good seeing you around someplace other than the dojo. Don't forget" he began as he turned to go looking back at her as he finished "me and you round two on Tuesday."  
  
Ayane turned to head her own way when she heard him speak again.  
  
"Ayane, why don't you come along?" She only hoped her surprise at his words didn't show.  
  
"I would but..."  
  
"You said that you just needed to get out of your apartment for a while."  
  
Ayane smiled at his bringing it up she couldn't deny it. She was thankful she had managed to keep a blush from rising to her cheeks. There was no question upon accepting the offer. It was a good opportunity to see into the private life he has here and find more of what she needs to know not to mention....  
  
"Alright" she replied  
  
"Hitomi will be glad for another person to sample her cooking." he glanced at his watch then. "I would say we could walk and see some of the sites along the way but we are running late so it would be best if we caught the bus." with that said they turned and made their way.   
  
--------  
  
"Ayane followed Hayate into the sitting room. It was a nicely furnished room even for being on the small side. There was a brown couch between two finished wood end tables made of cherry. The dark carpet and small fireplace on the opposite wall completed the "cozy" look of the room.  
  
"Have a seat I'll be right in" the German girls voice sounded from the next room. Hayate did as she asked and Ayane followed suit. Her eyes were drawn to the photo on the end table. He must have noticed as he chose that moment to speak.  
  
"That's Hitomi's mother."  
  
Ayane contemplated the photo at her side. The young Japanese woman smiled back at her long black hair framing a friendly face with warm brown eyes.  
  
"She looks very kind"  
  
" I never got the chance to know her. She passed away when Hitomi was still a child. Sometimes I feel like I have known her through the stories Hitomi and her father tell." his voice was tinged with sadness likely at not being able to recall his own past.  
  
"Ein, I am sorry I kept you waiting but...." the German girl paused when she entered the room seeing Ayane sitting at his side. Hayate rose from his seat then facing her.  
  
"I hope you don't mind I brought Ayane." The expression on the German girls face was unreadable then she offered a smile her way as she spoke again.  
  
"I will finally get an unbiased opinion on something I made." she winked at her then and Ayane fought back the irritation that shot through her at the gesture. "I hope you like Sauerbraten, Kloesse and Rotkraut. I have been working on it for hours now. I even included raisins and apples in the sauce."  
  
"I can't say that I have ever tasted any of those things." The German girl's eyes widened slightly at her words.  
  
"I get to set your standard better get this going then." she rose at Hitomi's indication following them into the dining room grateful the deep breath she took went unnoticed.  
  
---------  
  
"This really is quite good." As much as she might hate to admit it the girl did cook well.  
  
"Yes she's come a long way since burning water." Hitomi's father replied there was a light to his eyes that made his teasing evident. The German girls reply was a mock cry of indignation as she looked in Ein's direction in search of defense. He shrugged as he replied just as evenly.  
  
"There's no arguing with facts." this prompted Hitomi to punch his arm in a playful manner. His eyes shone as he let a light chuckle escape him. Ayane took another bite of her food as Hitomi spoke up once more.  
  
"Thank you Ayane." she stated sending a smile in Ayane's direction.  
  
She managed to return it as Hitomi's father began to steer the conversation in another direction. She continued to watch them she couldn't help the twist in her heart. It seemed as though Hitomi and her father had accepted Hayate as a member of their family. In this small amount of time seeing them all together it was undeniable. Thinking about her own family by contrast Ayane could almost taste the bitterness. Even if the German girl had been without a mother for most of her life.  
  
_Her mother died. It wasn't that she just didn't care enough to...._  
  
Unbidden the photo of Hitomi's mother returned to her memory. She had seen smiles like that on her own mothers face.... she would never forget when she had returned from her first real mission. Things had not turned out as well as they could have she had been anxious to discuss it with her mother. When she had arrived she had found Ayame sitting under a large tree. Kasumi was demonstrating maneuvers she had been working on. Ayane had stood there watching her graceful movements as she waited for her chance to announce herself. When Kasumi had finished her routine Ayame had stood her face was now visible as she hugged her elder child. The smile on her face...one of pride and affectionate had known it was one she would never know from Ayame...  
  
She had left without saying a word sometime later Kasumi had come for her saying Ayame had sent her. When she made the trip back her mother treated the whole conversation with just minimal interest informing Ayane that she had spoken with Genra about what occurred. She hadn't remained much longer .Even now when she thought of it she wondered if her mother had sent for her or if Kasumi had made it up in hopes that her visit would prove positive. Ayane could feel the well of hurt and anger in her anew at the thought of it. Even if she had meant well she didn't need Kasumi... her help or her sympathy....  
  
"Hitomi tells me it was your father who sent you to study abroad" the words of the girl's father brought her back from her thoughts.  
  
"Yes. I had come as far as I could in my studies with him but I still wanted to advance. He had heard of a few good schools in Europe during his travels and sent me here to check them out. As long as I keep in touch I can study as long as I like." as close to the truth as she could go...  
  
"I would love to travel one day and see what type of fighters is out there." There was something about Hitomi's statement with the look she gave her father that suggested there was something more to her statement.  
  
"Your father should be pleased with your progress Ayane. You are taking to Karate quite well even for someone raised in the arts." She could feel warmth rising to her cheeks but was thankful as it didn't seem to break the surface into redness.  
  
"It's almost as fast as you had learned Ein. It's very impressive." Though Hitomi managed a smile as she spoke something told Ayane it was less than genuine.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
" Perhaps since your father teaches perhaps he would be interested in coming here sometime." Ayane could feel her heart skip at the idea of it before her mouth began forming her reply.  
  
"I know he would be honored to. Although my father's students are fewer he is a busy man being one of the only teachers in our small town. It would be interesting to see you trade ideas will mention it when I speak with him next." She offered the man a smile which he returned as he spoke.  
  
"If you excuse us I think we will be retiring now to discuss some boring business matters." He looked between Ayane and Hitomi before settling on Ayane.  
  
"It was a pleasure having you Ayane. Perhaps you will share our table again sometime."  
  
" I would like that." He turned then to go, Ein following suit. Hitomi rose beginning to clear the table.  
  
"Here I can help you." Ayane rose as well picking up some of the plates before following Hitomi into the kitchen. If she was going to find out anything she needed to find out what was keeping her quiet now.  
  
"Just sit them in the left basin of the sink... and thanks" the silence persisted as they made a few more trips clearing what remained of the dishes. The Hajin-mon chose to break the silence, watching the steam rise as Hitomi ran the water.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"I'm sorry." The German girl began apologetically. "I am being a lousy hostess now. It's not you. I am just tired I have been upping my training to try and prepare for the tournaments in the fall. You should think about entering." This time her smile seemed hallow.  
  
"I don't know "  
  
" Trust me you have more than what it takes." There was an underlying hint of bitterness in her voice it was slight but unmistakable. Hitomi shut off the water as she spoke again.  
  
"I meant what I said your progress is impressive second most I have ever seen." The underlying note in her voice wasn't as sharp and Ayane sensed this was the perfect opportunity to find out more if what she was about to say paid off.  
  
"Thank you. I remember you said at dinner that Ein learned rather quickly as well." This brought a smile to the elder girls face as she spoke.  
  
"Yes. That's true when you had mentioned your father sent you here I thought that might have been one of the reasons he sent you this way. He was a bit of a local celebrity for awhile there." her smile faded as she finished her statement. "I was going to mention it but it's a sensitive subject in ways and my father changed the subject so fast I couldn't have if I'd wanted to." Hearing the way she stated that Ayane believed there must be some tension between the father and daughter. Perhaps they didn't always get along so perfectly..  
  
"A celebrity?" Ayane hated the way it made her sound questioning this way but if it helped her find out..  
  
" Yes it brought more than a few people to the school out of curiosity alone back when he had first begun teaching. People were intrigued considering how he had been when he'd first arrived." Ayane raised an eyebrow this time hoping that would be enough....  
  
"You don't know about..." the German girl paused before giving a slight shake of her head. A look of surprise on her features. "I thought you would have overheard something if nothing else..." she paused a moment before gesturing to one of the seats at the small table in the kitchen." I should tell you...it might help you understand some things..." She walked to the refrigerator as she spoke opening it to pull out two bottles of sarsaparilla popping the top off hers and handing the bottle opener to Ayane after she had sat.  
  
"I guess the best way would be just to start it from the beginning." her voice dropped as she continued taking a drink of the strong ginger beer. Ayane could tell by the look in her eyes she seemed to have inherited her father's love of storytelling. She gave a slight shake of her head once more as she continued. "It's hard to believe in a way that it would never have turned out this way if I hadn't been mad at my Father."  
  
Ayane took a drink of the strong tasting soda as she listened. The girl almost forced her to lean in on the table the quiet way in which she was speaking. The German girl's voice took on a faraway tone as she went back into memory.  
  
"I had been so mad at my Father that day. I don't know if you have ever been so angry you just needed to get away for awhile but I was." Ayane simply nodded so many times she had wanted to just walk away.." I had been so angry I had gotten my bike and decided to cycle out. I wouldn't have gone where I had but I didn't even realize how far I had gone before I was there. My Father had always told me not to go far into the Black Forest. Once you get so far it's dense and can be hard to find your way. I had gone as far as I could on my bike so I left it and began to walk. I hadn't gone far in when I heard something it was like a rustling sound a part of me thought of turning back but I had continued on instead until I came to the source of the sound..."  
  
Hitomi paused, her eyes distant as she spoke. "I found him.. lying there among some intense undergrowth. I remember wondering how he could have been left there as he was....his body...I knew even at just a look he couldn't have walked himself there. I knelt to get a closer look to see if he was aware... he didn't respond only made a few unintelligible sounds...I told him I needed to go for help that I would be right back. I don't know how I managed to run through those woods and into that town as fast as I had at the time it had seemed like forever. When I got to the town I told a man what I found and that I needed assistance and to call my father."  
  
Ayane leaned on her hand as the German girl spoke she felt anger within her as she listened to Hayate's condition. It sent thoughts through her mind of what may have been done...  
  
"By the time my Father arrived we had managed to get him back to the man's house. My father and I took him to the hospital. His recovery was fast all things considered....it was natural that he come and stay with us. After we had taken care of him the whole time. He knew little of his past...and near nothing of what had been done to him. Ein was something he remembered someone calling him it may not be his real name. When he was well enough he came here and lived in this house with us. My Father helped him work out a training schedule when he was well enough to handle one..it was amazing it seemed as if one day he could hardly rise up and the next my father was asking him how he felt about becoming a karate instructor he had mastered it in so little time. Since he spent time before he was healed at the school people started to know him they were so impressed by his progress and that he was instructing. More than a few people came when they heard it's all but died down now. He has little permanent damage from what was done to him the only thing is he sometimes gets headaches but he takes some medication at times though since they aren't sure what triggers them. Other than that and the amnesia he seems to be fine. I would love to be able to help him with his past but he knows little that can be used to even begin.."  
  
A small silence hung in the air Hitomi was looking down at her soda bottle as she peeled off the label. Ayane feared she may choke on the words but she said them anyway.  
  
"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You and your father have given him a home and family." she took a breath " if you hadn't found him he may not have lived I know you wish you could do more but you have done much more than a lot of people would have." Though she hated to admit it Ayane knew that the last part of what she said was true if Hitomi had not found Hayate he may not have lived for that at least she was grateful. The German girl looked up then offering a smile though it was a weak one.  
  
"Sorry about that but you know how we men can get with boring business matters." Ayane hadn't even seen Hayate enter. Hitomi turned to look at him her face was still flushed as she smiled and replied to him.  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice... I was just telling Ayane about the fall tournaments I was thinking she and I could train together for them." Something about the way she made the statement bothered Ayane though she had to admit the girl had thought up her save quickly.  
  
"Sounds like a great idea. Sparring with other people will improve your skills." there was something about the way Hitomi looked at her as if she were prideful he had liked her idea. It was then that Ayane saw the clock behind the girl. Ten PM.. It was getting late and she felt like she needed to get back to her apartment she had things to sort through....  
  
"I'm sorry I had a great time tonight but it is getting late and I have a lot I have to do tomorrow"  
  
"Of course." Hitomi rose as she spoke. "You will have to visit again before you leave."  
  
_Which won't be soon enough for you I'm sure._  
  
"I should be going as well. If you don't mind I will walk you to the bus stop." Hitomi looked at her as Ein finished speaking as if she were anticipating her reply.  
  
"Sure. thank you." she turned to Hitomi and she rose to follow Hayate. "Thank you Hitomi for welcoming me."  
  
The German girl nodded before following them to the door. Ayane followed behind Hayate into the cool night air looking back a final time as Hitomi waved at them. Even from this distance she could feel the tension. They walked until they turned the corner it was Hayate that broke the silence.  
  
"I know Ayane." his statement made her breath catch even if she knew it couldn't be about the first thing that crossed her mind. "While I am sure she had been intending to ask you to be her sparring partner I know that's not what she was talking about when I came back."  
  
"How long were you standing there?" Ayane had posed the question before she could cut it off.  
  
"Long enough." his reply was abrupt his features weren't the easiest to read when she looked over at him. He kept his face forward as he continued to walk. Not wanting another silence between them she spoke up.  
  
"I'm sure Hitomi didn't mean..."  
  
"It's not that." he looked over at her then offering a small smile. "I was surprised you hadn't known already. I don't fault Hitomi she was doing what she felt was right by telling you. It will make certain things about me easier to understand as time goes by." inwardly she chastised herself she was on a mission....  
  
"I can tell something is troubling you."  
  
"It was very kind of you Ayane. What you told Hitomi is true I have tried telling her the same though it's never made much difference in how she feels. I was glad to see she could open up to you. Sometimes I think Hitomi needs someone else to confide in. She has quite a few friends but sometimes.... in any event it I think it was beneficial."  
  
_Soon I will be the last person she will want to see let alone speak to. Once I have done what I was sent to...._  
  
"It was kind of her as well to open her home to me when she hadn't been expecting another guest." They came to a stop upon reaching their destination. The light of the street light bathed their features in its white glow as Hayate spoke again.  
  
"They opened up their home to me. The closest thing I have to a family. Already more than enough has been done for me but she has a hard time accepting it ... that I may never know who was." She had never seen him being so open with his concern. It pained her to see him this way... and it hurt that it wasn't over someone other than....She hadn't realized how deep in thought she had been she could see the bus pulling up now and she had missed a lot of what Hayate had been saying....  
  
"Maybe after the spar on Tuesday I can show you around the area during the daylight hours... when you can actually see it.." he followed this with a light chuckle. Ayane felt a genuine smile tug her lips despite her former train of thought.  
  
"I would like that." her smile continued as she turned stepping up the stairs and onto the bus. She rode until the next stop before asking to get off running off into the night her conflicting thoughts raging with every step she took.   
  



	5. Invitation of the Present, Reminder of t...

Chapter Four

Ayane drew back her fist intent upon hitting the mark small beads of sweat slipping from her brow as she landed the blow. It was her day to train alone. Hitomi had been true to her word in the three weeks since the dinner she had trained with her nearly everyday saturday the exception. She was happy to be training alone. The german girl was the last one she wanted to see when her mind was already conflicted over recent events.

Her breath echoed a reminder of the Dojos emptiness as she advanced again. She had been wondering some about the girl ever since she had run into her that day Hayate had been showing her around the area. The more time Hayate spent with Ayane the more it began to show.She had to give some credit to Hitomi it was nothing obvious but something concealed below the surface. One thing did come from the german girls irritation she became more of an opponent during their sessions.Landing a swift kick to the bag she caught a view of a silhouette from the corner of her eye. She continued moving out of the kick striking her fist forward as if to hit an invisible opponent now facing his direction.

Hayate was there his eyes intent upon her motions. He was leaning against the wall casually his arms crossed over his chest. His relaxed fitting jeans accompanied by a jacket of the same style. She had to wonder how long he had been standing there.

"Imagine that you here on a Saturday." There was teasing in his voice.

"You're Here" She had replied in an offhanded manner drawing a chuckle from him.

"Thats true but I was just stopping through I didn't expect anyone to be here."

" Today is my day alone to train. The tournaments are coming up sooner than it seems." at the end of her statement he looked deep in thought.

"Perhaps you shouldn't train so hard. Everyone needs time to unwind." she couldn't believe her ears... Hayate talking about needing time away from training.

_Hayate's not saying it Ein is._

" I hate to cut this short but I have a lot to get done before I head out to the Magic." he turned to go not looking back as he spoke again. "Theres only so many hours until ten in any event I'll be seeing you around." she was unable to help the heat that came to her face at the implication. She resumed her training again for a short while. If he wanted her there.....

-------

Soon enough she had found herself shopping for an outfit she could wear to the Blue Magic. When Hayate had been showing her around the area he had pointed the club out telling her of the time he had spent there. She teased saying it was like he was trying to sell the place to her. Now standing at the bus stop her arms burdened with shopping bags she realized she hadn't felt this kind of excitement in sometime. The mixture of anticipation and nervousness was threatening despite her repeated attempts to stay it.

" You getting on or are you just going to stand there ?" Ayane's face stained with embarrassment as she boarded the bus. It was made worse as she struggled with her parcels having to appologize several times before finding a seat in the back. A few moments passed as she settled in surprised she had managed to fit the bags near her feet.Ayane looked into the silver compact she had pulled from her pocket. At least the flush in her cheeks had faded some. She ran her fingers over the reflection her eyes seemed to shine as if she held some secret from the world. She didn't even look up when the bus made its first stop.

"Ayane." She turned to the sound of the voice seeing Hitomi standing there sounding out of breath she was indicating the seat next to her. Ayane would have preferred to spend the time alone but at worst all Hitomi could do is annoy her and the ride wasn't thatlong. Hitomi smiled gratefully as she sat.

" Thanks. Normally I would have cycled but I needed to send my bike in for some repairs so I only got half the workout today." a sour look passed over her features. "The Mighty Vynil huh?"

"I saw these boots there and I just had to have them." She indicated one of the bags at her feet.

" I know how that is." Hitomi smiled as she brought her foot up resting it on the seat to show her open sided boot. It was brown with a deep blue lace up. Ayane had to admit she liked them. " I got these the last time I went with Ein. He may not know anything about his past but by his shoe choice I wouldn't say fashion designer." She followed this with a short laugh as she returned her foot to the floor. Ayane had to fight back a smirk. _If she only knew the type of life he had....._

"So what's wrong with your bike?" Ayane posed the question choosing not to speak her mind at that moment.

" I should be able to pick it up tomorrow. Plenty of time to get in some saturday cycling before the tournament."

"About three weeks." Ayane stated.

"I was wondering if your father will be there?" Hitomi seemed to immediately regret asking but Ayane reassured her.

"I don't mind you asking. It's likely he won't be things usually pick for him this time of year and with my absence he doesn't have as much help as he would normally." Ayane's voice held a note of sadness at the partial truth of her statement. It made her wonder who was assisting Genra in her absence.

" I can understand how busy running a school can become but I know he will regret missing the tournament in the end. He would certainly be proud of how you've furthered yourself." There was a note of envy in the girls voice.

"I am sure your father will be impressed with you as well." this brought a genuine smile to Hitomi.

"It seems no matter how many times he has seen me train or Ein has told him he still doesn't seem to think I am capable of certain things. Once I win the tournament that will change." the girls expression had turned to one of determination during her statement. _Once she won? _Ayane's flash of annoyance was cut short when she saw her apartment building come into view.

"Thats my stop" Ayane struggled to stand pulling the bags along with her as Hitomi let her through.

"It's ok see you on tuesday" The Hajin-mon gave a nod as she made her way to the exit ignoring the drivers snide remark about her holding up the schedule. It seemed her feet had just barely made contact with the pavement before she heard the bus moving again. The fading sound of the bus accompanied her as she entered the building . A breath escaped her as she went, putting any irritation she felt on hold. There was so much left to do and time was winding down.

---------

Ayane stepped from the shower her deft fingers tying the terry cloth robe at her waist as she made her way to the bedroom. Reaching the bed she allowed herself to fall back on the mattress. The memory of the contents of the bags at her side caused a rush of warmth to flood her face.

_You still don't know what he meant for sure...._

She brought the bags closer removing their contents for inspection. It had been so long since she had shopped other than for an outfit for a mission. The shirt she had set her sights on had been a pale lavender to match the small bars on the side of the black skirt. When she had held the shirt against her she realized no matter how much give the material had it was never going to fit. She had browsed the racks for forty five minutes trying to find something that could accommodate her "ample" figure before she settled on what she held.

Ayane rose untying the robe letting it fall to form a pool at her feet.She brought the bags with her as she moved to the full length mirror on the outside of the bathroom door. First pulling on the shirt followed by the remaining items of her outfit. The boots were white and reached to about mid calf with black laces that shown through in the back there were zippers on the inside so they could be worn without having to lace them each time. Ayane couldn't help but smirk at the memory of the female clerks face when she saw them. She had seemed to be sizing up Ayane's stature with her eyes. Likely she believed her to be choosing a shoe with a three inch heel to compensate for her height. Long ago Ayane had realized wanted or not the first thing most people noticed about her was not height.

A smile could be seen coming to her face as she examined the results. The shirt cut off three inches above her navel. It was black except for one large bar of white down the center and clung to her curves in a way that would draw just _enough_ attention. She had to admit her surprise given her doubt of the tags claim of support. The skirt began just below her navel and didn't cling to her hips. Though she had some doubts the long black stockings complimented her legs making the tone of them seem more apparent. From what Hayate had said about the Blue Magic she believed the outfit would accomplish just the right balance she needed.She could feel the wings of anticipation fluttering within her abdomen. In the time that had passed since that night at Hitomi's Ayane had spent more time with Hayate than she had in her entire trip so far. Though they had gotten much closer she couldn't help the feeling settling within her.The flower of nervous excitement blossomed further as she looked over her reflection once more. Something was missing...

_The bandanna._

_She had taken a seat on the small pillow the light from the fire danced across her features. Her Mother stood close to the flames they cast both light and shadow over the woman's face. She had shifted nervously her mothers discomfort was more than obvious even to a girl of only nine years._

_"Kaasan are you..."_

_"Ayane" her mother had begun as if she had never spoken " Do you know why I have called you here tonight."_

_She had shook her head in silence feeling the nervousness in the pit of her abdomen."I think so." _

_"You must believe that I had never intended for it to happen... in this way. You also must understand that sometimes fate makes our decisions for us and for whatever reason things are rendered beyond our control." When Ayane didn't speak her mother had continued. ".I always knew the time would come when it would all have to be laid out for you. I would be a liar if I told you I wasn't relieved that its over. At least now you will fully understand some of the changes to come."_

_Ayane didn't want to hear anymore she just wanted to go back to the festival she had already been told things would soon change she didn't care all she wanted was to get back in time. She was surprised when her mother turned to face her taking a few steps closer kneeling so they were at eye level._

_"It's time Ayane." She remained still as her mother brought her hands to her hair untying the yellow ribbon that held it away from her face. It fell brushing her cheeks as Ayame reached moving them away to tie something new in her hair something that would be worn for years to come._

_The bandanna_

_There was a far away expression on her mothers features that was tinged with a sadness Ayane couldn't discern it was different. Ayame's fingers brushed briefly over her cheek. "You're on your way now " A short silence prevailed as they just sat there a moment ._

_"Arigato Kaasan." Ayane whispered her fingers brushing over the purple fabric across her forehead._

_"You should be going back now." Ayane had nodded rising to her feet she turned and headed on her way. She stopped only once and looked back her mother had yet to rise from where she knelt the firelight danced on her face her expression still far away. For a moment she wondered if she should turn back but in the distance she could hear the sounds of festivity and her mother had said for her to go.._

_She had run the rest of the way back. She could feel the smile tug at her lips as she moved fueled by the small moment they had shared.._

Her fingers moved over the bandanna before coming to brush her forehead. It wasn't long after that everything had changed... in a way that was so different than anything she had believed at the time...

She allowed the fabric to slip from her fingers joining the objects on the vanity. For just one night she would leave the past behind her.


	6. Gezeichnet zur Flamme

Chapter Five

The pulse of the music could be felt and heard as Ayane passed through the entrance to the Blue Magic. The sounds of her heels, on the black and white tiled floor, were drowned out by a wealth of sounds. Between the baseline, shouted conversations, and the various other assaults on her ears, Ayane wondered how anyone could think let alone be distinguished.

The dance floor to the right was large; patterns from the mirror ball and lights sent an array of color across the faces of those below. At the head of the dance floor, there hung a neon sign, bearing the clubs name in blue and white. The far end of the room featured pool tables, leading up to the opposite side of the club where the bar was located. A red sign, proclaiming its presence, stood out against the other wise blue and white décor.

She saw him then, in the back, at one of the pool tables. Hayate had just risen up, cue in hand, making himself fully visible to her. He was making a reply to someone at the end of the table. Beneath the black leather over shirt, he wore a mesh one. The affect left nothing to the imagination. She could see every subtle move of his chest and abdomen; awakening memories of the past. The way those trained muscles flexed and relaxed as he completed his motions—mentally, she reminded herself not to let her eyes linger.

He was looking right at her. A moment of uncertainty fluttered within her as he indicated for her to come and be introduced. Upon reaching them, she offered a smile to her company. The man, leaning on his cue, was shorter in height than Hayate. His dark hair appeared disheveled and wet. Despite his effort to hide it, Ayane had noticed, his roaming gaze.

She could feel a smirk settling on her lips as he spoke, "Lucky for Ein, you came when you did. You just saved him a world of embarrassment." The man's statement drew a deep chuckle from Hayate.

From her puzzled expression, Hayate clarified, "My friend here seems to doubt that I can cut these bottles with my hand."

Ayane looked to the four bottles on the side rail. He had mentioned he'd done this before and she didn't doubt him. Still, the idea of witnessing it for her, let alone the reactions of those who were sure to take notice, was intriguing. Ayane offered him a mischievous smile. Hayate turned as if to speak to the man. Instead, he raised his hand; a look of intense concentration crossed his face, as he brought it down. It was almost too quick to see; the tops falling to the floor, one coming to rest against the side of Ayane's boot. A smirk graced her features as she caught sight of the man's face. Her ears picked up a few of the startled reactions of nearby patrons.

Ayane knelt picking up the glass at her foot, speaking as she stood, "Looks broken to me." Hayate's laughter only served to embarrass the man all the more, although he was forcing a smile.

"Come, sit with us awhile," Hayate said, indicating for the man to accompany them to the bar. Ayane only hoped the rest of the night would go so well.

-----------

"As you can imagine, the whole thing, was quite amusing," Hayate concluded.

Ayane listened as Hayate told her about their former companion. As it turned out, Hayate had met Charlie through seeing him compete, at one of the pool tournaments the Magic held from time to time. They hung out some Saturdays but they remained more acquaintances than friends. Amusement passed through her again, at the memory of Charlie's face, when he saw the broken bottle tops. Hayate's expression as he had broken them said it all. It was another form of training and focus. Even during the time he relaxed he found ways to work on his skills. Though, this was to a smaller degree, it wasn't so different from back at the clan. She watched as he brought the glass to his lips once more. This was his third drink since they seated themselves at the bar. The young kunoichi only held her second in her hand. She loved the sweet taste but decided that she would stop at this one.

"I can imagine so, though it probably took awhile for your shirt to dry out." Ayane felt a smile as Hayate's story reminded her of one of her own, "It's funny how those things turn out sometimes. I remember one year--I was nearly ten--my sister and I had spent the entire day getting ready for the summer festival. Even after spending so much time preparing, we still had time before the activities were to begin; we decided to slip off to play. We had taken some of the small scoops they use for the goldfish game to practice at the river. It was agreed we would just wade in so far and not to splash. If we had stuck to that all would have been fine. However, there was one nearby and we both ended up going for it. She made a good effort to keep me from falling in; her reward being, to end up next to me in the water. I will never forget the look on her face. It's so funny, when I think of it now, how we just stared for a moment before splashing around like it was just another day. In a way, I still don't know how we made it back into the village, mostly unnoticed, even with all that was going on."

"Sounds like you had a great time, even if it wasn't what you had planned," He replied.

"That's true, though I had been so proud of that kimono. It was purple with an embroidered butterfly on it and the sash was a deep crimson. I remember I felt pretty just wearing it. In the end, we couldn't wear our new clothes and had to wear some older things. Kasumi's father had not been pleased, I found out later. As for our mother, by the time she spoke with Kasumi, she hardly paid any attention to what I wore."

She had omitted how Hayate had teased them at the festival about their inability to stay out of mischief. A smile played about the edges of her lips at the thought of it. He had been wearing his new deep blue yukata. When she had finally made her way back to the festival, after speaking to her mother, she was just in time to see the ending of the fire works. She could remember it so clearly; even now.

"Just a moment Ayane." She nodded in reply to his words; as he moved to speak with the bartender who had wanted his attention.

The kunoichi's eyes watched the myriad of color that passed over the faces of the nearby dancers. Many of them looked lost to the rhythmic beats. When she'd been younger, she wished for even a moment of anonymity. To know what it feels like; for people to see her as just a person, rather than the daughter of Raidou. Ayane brought her glass to her lips drinking the last of its contents. She had become accustomed to talking to Hayate, about the past, as of late. Over the past few weeks together, she noticed, how things that seemed so out of place had slowly fallen in. The touch of a hand on her arm suddenly brought her from her thoughts.

"Come on," Hayate said, indicating for her to follow him onto the dance floor.

Ayane rose, setting the glass back on the counter, his hand slipped to hold hers as they made their way. The warmth in her cheeks, made her glad for the play of the lights. Hayate relinquished her hand, when they reached the floor, and offered her a knowing smile before he began to move. For a moment she just watched the colors that washed over their features. The pulse of the music prompted her to close her eyes, allowing herself to get lost in the rhythm of the moment.

---------

The air was cool against Ayanes cheek, though she didn't feel much of it. Hayate had offered his arm to her when they had exited the Magic. He had done it partially in jest but she couldn't help the feeling she had gotten from his arm being linked with hers. To anyone who passed they must appear like any other young couple enjoying a night free of cares.

"Feel free to tell me I was right anytime now." Hayates voice was humored as he spoke. He was right however spending a night away from the thoughts that had been weighing so heavily had meant more than she would admit even to herself.

"I don't remember you suggesting anything." The sound of her laughter mingled with his. The moonlight cut jagged patterns through the trees sending shadows over the street and beyond. It was hard for her to believe the night was almost ending.

" Well make a note that I have suggested we go to the Thannos. They have a nice variety including some of the best Rievekoochen I have had since coming here." Rievekoochen was one of the foods Ayane had become fond of since her arrival. The combination of hot potato wedges with the warm apple dipping sauce was a pleasant one.

"I can't make one right now but I will as soon as I get into the apartment." She replied teasingly. For a moment she was unsure what to say. Neither of them was ready to part ways... Instead of speaking she opted to let her arm slip from his. She turned to open the main door to the complex relieved when Hayate followed her to room 208.

"I have to warn you my apartment is spacious. Do try not to get lost." her eyes danced with amusement as she spoke. Ayane had told him previously of her apartment with four tiny rooms--and just how much of a stretch the word room was. The young kunoichi opened the door to her apartment hand moving expertly to find the light switch. That's when she saw it from the corner of her eye. Silver in the moonlight that reflected through the window. A single thought echoed in her mind.

_Hayate had to leave... **now.**_

"It's three AM and I wanted to train alone tomorrow since Hitomi will helping her father with the early classes...." The sentence seemed to trail off into oblivion. It was the first reply that occurred to her. Nervousness gathered as the silence persisted. What if he didn't---

" I know how much this tournament means to you Ayane." She was wounded by his look of confusion tinged with disappointment, before he spoke again. "Of course after the tournament you won't have an excuse." A splash of color warmed her cheeks at his implication. Surprised she managed a smile as she felt the touch of his hand on her arm. " Don't forget that note about Thannos. Tuesday after classes." Only a nod was managed as he turned to go she stood watching until she disappeared from sight. A part of her wanted to remain in denial of what she had seen inside-

The young kunoichi turned to confront something she would know anywhere. Soft purple iris petals adorned the top of the kunai pinning the note to the table. One of the same she had used on her first mission. Her hand moved pulling it loose and affirming its presence. The scroll shook as she confronted the script she would know anywhere as her foster fathers.

_Due to recent issues involving the Hajin-Mon your return is imparative._

_I have arranged for a meeting to take place so that the next course of action can be decided upon._

There was to be a meeting... she was to return abandoning her mission. Ayanes gaze shifted to the kunai- _her _kunai gripped so tightly now that her knuckles appeared white. Never would it be forgotten how she had felt when Genra made his formal request that she be sent to study under him. Despite her tainted blood he had taken her in teaching her all that she knew. He had always treated her as if she was his own. For that alone she should return without question. In the morning she could set out without a word returning to the clan to fulfill her foster fathers purpose but it wasn't that simple--

First objective of her mission had been to find Hayate. Many times she had considered that he might have moved on with his life. What she had found had been unexpected. Hitomi and her father had done more than help him. Hayate filled a place that had been empty in their lives. It had been made clear as possible the night she had accompanied him to dinner at Hitomi's home. He had truly been made a part of their family.

The dojo offered him a type of leadership. After seeing him instruct even once you could see it was something ingrained into his being. It would never be erased from her memory, the way he had looked the first time he had approached her at the dojo. Seeing him smile speaking in an amused tone. The dark circles that had gathered beneath his eyes since receiving leadership of clan nothing more than a memory—

The second had been to find out what she could about what had happened to Hayate so the clan could decide upon a course of action. His return was the ideal result. As Hayate had shown a more personal interest in her she had allowed herself to become too much of a presence in this life as well. A fact that with the memories of their night at the Magic was painfully clear. She didn't want to leave him behind. Not when they could finally share something--

Either by fate or design he had been afforded this chance at a new life. One she was no longer sure anyone had the right to take…

She knew if she were to return they would only send someone else—There were other things to be considered as well. There were other members of Hajin-Mon she knew were capable of assisting Genra. Though it would pain her she knew the choice had to be made. It couldn't work both ways---

Making her way to the bedroom Ayane stopped at the vanity placing the kunai and the note on its surface. Her fingers moved to her bandanna the soft fabric felt cool against her fingers. Unbidden the memory of her mother's words that night surfaced. Ayame had spoken of changes telling her she was on her way even then she had known deep down she had known what that truly meant. Wrapping the bandanna around the kunai she bound her foster fathers words to it placing it in the top drawer hiding it from view. Ayane allowed her eyes to fall closed a moment as she turned walking away from the vanity. This time as she made her way she would not look back.


	7. über dem Abstand

Chapter Six

The sound of fists hitting hands echoed through the dojo, accompanied by feet landing on the hardwood floor and canvas mat. Sheens of sweat dotted the kunoichi's brow as her arm moved to counter that of the German Girl. Determination darkened Hitomi's eyes as she moved to strike out again and again. Each time Ayane deflected the moves but she had to admit the elder girls final strike had stung her palm.

"And I still have three days to work on that," Hitomi's voice held pride as she lowered her fist.

"You'd better hope I'm having a slow day." Ayane felt a smirk form as she brought her foot around in an attempt to sweep Hitomi's from under her, a move she dodged just in time.

"I guess I had better hope you can have two slow days in a week," Hitomi delivered the statement as she spun bringing her fist to strike against Ayanes palm.

"It's too bad we don't have more time left, I'd go full speed." All the Japanese girl did was smile. Hitomi had been much better, about hiding the true meaning of some of her statements, when they had first begun to up their training. Now, with the tournament looming, she had become more transparent.

"Good to know that last move wasn't the best you were capable of," Hitomi's statement sent a flash of aggravation through Ayane. The thought of Hitomi's reaction if she had fought her at full capacity was an amusing one.

"Just as it's good to know that--"

"You two never quit do you?" Ayane turned to the sound of Hayate's voice. He was dressed causally in a pair of faded blue jeans and a black T-shirt. Upon closer inspection, she could make out faint writing on the shirt spelling 'Hard Core.' His distance over the past few days had concerned Ayane. Despite how he seemed now she couldn't help feeling it.

"You would think there was a tournament soon or something," Hitomi flashed a smile with her words. "Actually we were just about to end today's session. I'm helping with intermediates again."

"I'm sure he appreciates it with the tournament being so close," Hayate replied.

"It's not a big deal and it's extra training in its own way," The German girls smile continued.

Ayane hoped the wave of annoyance she felt wasn't obvious. Hitomi had told her, she considered helping her father to be another form of training. However, she also knew that right now, the elder girl considered it to be anything but 'no problem.'

"Speaking of your Father, I need to talk with him before the classes begin," He explained.

"He's in his office right now," Hitomi answered

"I will have to see you two later," He said.

The kunoichi returned the smile he gave her. They remained silent until he exited from view.

"The classes will be starting soon and I really need to get out of these clothes--" Ayane could feel the sweat cooling uncomfortably beneath her garments as she spoke.

"It's fine, I was wondering if it would be all right with you if we met for an early session tomorrow," The tone of the elder girls voice belied her smile.

" I don't see why not " Ayane knew her expression mirrored her less than thrilled tone.

"Good then in the morning around nine?"

Ayane only nodded.

"See you then." Hitomi turned as she spoke sprinting toward a few of the younger students who had gathered on the opposite side of the dojo.

The kunoichi moved past several of the students that were just making their way in. Things could be sorted out later. All she wanted was to shower and change as quickly as possible.

>>>>>>>>>>> 

The metal door of the locker gave a short sound as Ayane opened it. She removed a dark purple gym bag, and as she reached for her jacket of the same color, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. The outfit she had chosen was causal. Black sweat pants with a few small white stars below the waistband. A matching thin-strapped tank top as accompaniment. She had returned to the Mighty Vinyl to purchase the shoes she wore, black with a white stripe and small heel. They appeared to be a hybrid between dress and tennis.

She took a final look before shutting the locker door. A hooded jacket was pulled on before slinging the gym bag over her shoulder. Exiting the room she made her way down the hall until she came to the entrance to the dojo. Hitomi was in front of the group instructing the class in a series of movements. The German girls face was a mask of determination even going through exercise motions.

One thing she had to admit, even if the girl's thinly veiled comments annoyed her, Hitomi didn't quit easily. Proving herself to her father meant everything to Hitomi. Ayane believed that at least in a small part Hitomi wanted to prove it to herself as well.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you wanted to join them," Hayates voice took her off guard. Didn't he say he had some place to go?

"I was just noticing how much progress they made," Ayane said with a smile.

It was a true statement, even if those weren't her true thoughts at the moment. It was impressive how far some of the younger students had come. Even if it wasn't anywhere near what the clans standards would have been.

"We have some truly dedicated students here," Hayate spoke his words with a measure of pride. "I was heading out myself, maybe you wouldn't mind coming along. I think you've worked up enough of an appetite to join me."

She knew he meant the Thannos. This would be the third time they had dined there since their night at the Magic. The restaurant was a comfortable one. It was the perfect blend between fancy and casual. Maybe she could get him to talk about some of what seemed to be weighing on his mind. Ayane smiled in reply, turning to follow him, not looking back once.

>>>>>>>>> 

"Hitomi finally got her father to concede to her wishes, if she wins the tournament she will be able to study abroad." Ayane hoped her surprise wasn't as evident as it felt. Since they had been training together the German girl had spoken of her desire to make her father see this issue her way. The Hajin-Mon couldn't help but wonder why Hitomi had kept silent. "If her father hadn't told me himself I would have never believed it," he concluded.

Though she would be more than willing to see the German girl gone, there was no way the elder girl could beat her--and she couldn't throw the match. She forced a smile as she made her reply, "She's wanted this for so long, it's _almost _enough for me to wish against myself that she win."

A short laugh had accompanied the karate instructor's smile at the word almost. "The two of you have worked so hard. It will be something to see how it all pays off." Ayane dipped the thick wedge of potato in the tangy sweet sauce. Maybe that's why Hitomi's father had consented…he didn't believe she would win anyway.

"You must have plans of your own for after the tournament." Hayate's eyes met hers with expectation. She had hoped this question wouldn't be addressed yet.

"I plan on continuing my studies for at least another month before I ask for a report on my progress. Then I can make a more informed decision." She hesitated wanting to add something more personal. If Hayate wasn't addressing it there must be a reason…

His hand wrapped around the glass in front of him, tilting it slightly he watched the path of the fluids surface. Ayane shifted in the discomfort of the growing silence. Something else was on his mind. She looked away a moment her violet eyes focusing on the silver frame of a nearby window. She had promised herself if the opportunity arose she would address his recent distance. Even so she could feel the wings of anticipation fluttering in her abdomen as she returned her attention to the table.

"You seem distant I was wondering if something…" her sentence trailed, her gaze holding to his. She hadn't wanted to come right out and ask…

"There are just some things that I need to work out--alone." Hayate's determined tone left no room for debate in his meaning.

The kunoichi's gaze turned down focusing on her hand at the sting in his words. This wasn't the clan he couldn't just dismiss people when he chose. Hayate's hand covered hers as she struggled over how to reply. The Hajin-mon lifted her gaze as she spoke. "I don't understand— are you in some sort of trouble?"

"I'm not in trouble though it's a good bet that there will be some at some point." He raised the glass to his lips taking a sip before replacing it on the napkin. His matter of fact tone was only serving to grind at her more. "I'm sorry Ayane. It's something I can't involve you in." His fingers brushed over the top of her hand gently before he removed it. They remained silent a moment before he spoke. " I promised Hitomi's father I would help him with some last minute dealings for the tournament tonight. If we leave now I could at least walk you home." He offered a smile with his words.

Ayane only nodded as she rose pulling on her hooded jacket. It was obvious to her he wanted the subject dropped and she would oblige- at least for now. " I'm going to wait outside." Her fingers moved, zipping her coat as she spoke. He nodded as she made her way to the exit.

Once outside in the cool air, she turned, looking back at the Thannos. Inside of the restaurant people continued with their conversations at the small tables. So many of them were as free from cares, as those they had shared the dance floor with at the Magic. As Hayate made his way to escort her home; she couldn't help but think of his tone just a few moments ago and hope that he would allow her to know more in time.


	8. Full Circle

Chapter Seven

The sunlight filtered through the window and onto the sleeping face of the kunoichi. Though the beams were bright, it was the incessant ringing of the alarm that woke her. As she turned, hitting the snooze button, the bed sheets whispered around her. A red digital readout proclaimed the early hour of 7:00 AM that drew a sigh from her. With the tournament tomorrow, she had agreed, when Hitomi had suggested an early session.

Now, wrapped in the warm blankets and her face pressed against the soft pillow, she regretted it. Who needed to be up at this hour anyway? It wasn't like she was looking forward to meeting Hitomi the moment the sleep was out of her eyes. If she didn't get up, falling back asleep was likely. The last thing she wanted was to listen to the German girl over the fact that she was late. At least this was the last session they would be having for awhile.

She forced herself into leaving the warmth of the bed; her feet felt chilled upon meeting with the wood floor. The plan was to go straight to the shower, due to the limit on time, but the kunoichi instead made her way to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator she pulled out a bottle of orange juice. The tangy sip had the wanted affect like an alarm clock to the taste buds. She allowed the door to fall closed; her vision settling on the nearby counter. The matchbook from the Thannos rested there undisturbed from the previous evening.

"_There are just some things that I need to work out--alone."_

Ayane could feel the sting again at the memory of his words. They had spent the walk, between Thannos and her apartment, attempting to make some light conversation sticking to "safe" subjects but more so in silence. She hadn't pressed any issue wanting to give him his time to think. Now, she couldn't help but think that she should have tried again.

With a sigh, she turned her back on the counter, making her way out of the kitchen and into the living room. She did have some time to kill, she might as well take a look at the mail that came even if she never got anything of any use….

Something was under her foot; looking down she saw a white envelope. The juice was placed on the end table as she retrieved the letter. She turned it over surprised to find it unsealed. Using her fingers she brushed it open removing the page within. The note revealed masculine handwriting; her hand trembled slightly as she recognized the script.

Ayane, 

_A few days ago, I received an envelope, containing information about a tournament in Japan. A part of me wanted to just ignore it and continue on but now I know that's not an option. It's hard to explain, but I know it has something to do with who I was, before I ended up here in Germany. I have to do this alone. _

His distance over the past couple of days--his tone at Thannos when she had asked him about what was troubling him, the way he had dismissed her--all of it fell into place.

Ayane's hand tightened on the letter. She needed to leave. _Now._

Her movements were immediate; after making her way to the bedroom she emptied the contents of the gym bag onto the bed. Hands opened drawers removing the few things that were necessity. Inside the top drawer her hand moved over the kunai, still wrapped with her bandanna, her foster fathers note securely tied. This was the first time she had looked at it since she had received the clan letter. She moved before she continue thinking on it, placing it among the bags contents where it would be safe, she would have time later for it.

The strap of the gym bag bit into Ayane's shoulder, as she slung it across, cursing beneath her breath. The front door fell closed behind as she made her way out the building. She had one more stop to make before leaving Germany….

>>>>>>>

"Don't worry Ayane, it's alright that you're late. I won't be able to stay any later though to make up for it. Ein is coming for dinner tonight. I am planning on making Marjolaine for dessert. It's one of the more difficult ones to do, but I've done it before. The thing is, the meal I am going to prepare takes at least three hours to get completed." Hitomi smiled winningly, as she pulled her hair up to tie it, her hands falling away to reveal a perfectly positioned high ponytail—not unlike the type Kasumi had worn. This was the first time Ayane had seen her without her pink headband.

She continued to speak as Ayane shoved the remaining items from her locker into her gym bag. In truth, she found it a bit too amusing. Hitomi really had NO clue. Ayane could feel her lips turning into a half smile, as she zipped her bag shut again. A sharp sound resounded as she shut the locker door with more force than she had originally intended. She had what she came for there, was no need for her to remain here listening to this.

"He liked it so much the last time, that I figured it wouldn't hurt. It's been awhile since I cooked for…"

Ayane cut her off mid-sentence, "I'm out of here." Her violet eyes met square with Hitomi's for a split second the elder girl appeared to have not heard her.

The German girl stood her arms crossed over her chest the long fan of her ponytail brushing her shoulders as she moved. "You should stay and train for the tournament. I will beat you far too easily otherwise."

"You can have the tournament, my gift to you."

Ayane watched as the elder girl's face was changed into a mask of disbelief her hands squeezing her arms slightly. Indignant, Hitomi spoke, her words laced with anger, " I don't need any favors, especially, from you."

"Tell yourself what you need to, the truth remains as it is. " Ayane pushed past the German girl making her way through the hallway and toward the exit of the dojo. In the distance she could hear the slamming of a locker door. The sooner Hitomi got it through her head, that out there amongst real fighters, it wouldn't be like at her fathers dojo, the better. Though Ayane doubted the girl had heard a word of it and she didn't much care. She hadn't meant it as any advice anyway, she was only speaking the truth—regardless of if it hurt.

>>>>>>>>

"I cannot believe they lost it!" The brunettes hands came to her temples, massaging them a moment, as if the idea was truly doing her physical harm. The man at her side did his best to console her. However the woman seemed determined to stay angry and once again addressed the alarmed attendant. Ayane turned away from the scene focusing her attention elsewhere.

The airline terminal was not as crowded as it had been a few hours ago; many of the people moving to where their flights were boarding. Her fingers moved to trace over the zipper of the duffel bag her thoughts going back to the notes within. The glass in the large window nearby served as a mirror reflecting back her torn expression. The idea, of returning to Japan, brought conflicting thoughts to the Hajin-mon. She knew there was no way she could have influenced Hayate's choice to go on without her. Even if she had pressed the issue he would only have cut her off more so than he already had been.

Deep down she also still felt the pangs of guilt from not returning when her foster father had sent for her. The question of why he had loomed in her mind at times; but she knew, that if she were to see this through, she would have to avoid any and all contact with members of the clan. She had been the one to make the choice and there would be no turning back.

"Fine, we will go, but don't think I won't call in about this." The middle-aged woman was back in Ayane's view, still arguing with the attendant, the taller man in the dark blue suit trying to urge her toward the boarding station. It didn't take much, issuing the threat seemed to give the woman the comfort she need, because now she followed her companion without protest. Even from where she sat the Japanese girl could hear the blonde attendants sigh of relief. She pushed a stray strand of her hair back, turning to the young girl that now stood in front of her.

On the overhead speaker Ayane's flight number was called, prompting her to lift her gym bag to her shoulder again. As she made her way to the boarding area she joined others with similar destinations. Behind her as she approached the attendant she could hear the click of the schedule turning over again. The young woman smiled when Ayane reached her wishing her well; the kunoichi returned the expression to best of her ability. Truly, she had come full circle.


	9. Into the Fire

Chapter Eight

A shattering sound sent shards of color raining down.

The kunoichis feet hit the ground evenly on the broken ground. She could feel her heartbeat in her chest almost in rhythm with the hurried footfalls. The scenery blurred around her as the sound of crunching glass was offered up from her feet. Behind the door ahead she could hear the sound of feet hitting concrete accompanied by muffled voices. At last coming to her destination her hands moved in front of her sending the impact up her arms as she pushed open the large wooden door of the forgotten foyer.

She stood frozen at the sight before her. The room was vast color from the remnants of the stained glass window falling down over Hayate as his fist struck that of his opponent. Long dark red hair accompanied by a flash of black…

Ryu Hayabusa.

They continued to move seeming oblivious to her presence. The sound of their feet, their breath and hands echoed. Ryu stepped back his hands coming forward to hit centered on Hayate's chest. The karate instructor issued forth a sharp breath, catching himself as he fell back. Without pause his leg moved in an attempt to sweep Ryu's from under him. Easily avoided by the ninja who saw the opportunity he needed.

Ayane's lips moved no words formed. A few green leaves scattered down Hayabusa appeared behind Hayate. Raising his arm he brought it down between the karate instructors shoulder blades. The reaction was immediate his legs giving out beneath him. He fell to his knees before resting completely at the feet of the stone goddess. The statues face was tilted upward as if in denial of an unworthy subject. Hayate's face was turned to the side eyes closed. The sharp breath she released seemed to echo in the stillness.

The absence of activity allowed her to become more aware of the details of her surroundings. Dust danced in the light beams filtered through the shattered glass. A myriad of fragments lay near the window, a broken garden of color. Hayabusa's back was to her as he looked down at his fallen former comrade. The windows to the side shone their own light down tattooing the floor in places. She wanted to step forward but remained as Hayabusa rose.

He didn't even turn as he spoke to her. " Ayane." Her name emerged even though it held the tone of command. Her footsteps echoed filling the room with the sound of heel striking against concrete. Into the open air of the sanctuary the air was cooler prompting her to cross her arms as she closed some of the gap despite her hooded jacket. Upon closer view the Hajin-Mon could see the sweat that was cooling on Hayates face. It prompted her to consider just how long the match had lasted before she arrived. The stone goddess's arms were raised her eyes focused heavenward. Small cracks adorned her features a single large one cutting a deep ridge across her cheek. High above the direction of her sight is a large bell long silenced. Time had been a cruel mistress in this place.

Ryu turned to regard her his expression revealing nothing of his purpose. "When rumor had reached the clan that Hayate may be present at the tournament I took the mission in addition upon myself. Finding you here as well things couldn't have turned out more opportune." Ayane couldn't help but wonder how long it had taken Hayabusa to track Hayate. She had initially believed from the note that the tournament was to be held in japan alone it was only once she arrived that she had learned of the changing locals.

He had not been easy to follow he advanced through the ranks quickly.

The kunoichi's gaze shifted from Ryu to Hayate, still lying at the foot of the statue unmoved. Standing in this position between them she could think of many ways things could have gone better. His voice gave no indicator though his eyes hinted that he believed something more had taken place. " Due to recent circumstances it would be best if you returned as soon as possible."

The anxious feeling that had surfaced during their fight reawakened. Circumstances. The word seemed to reverberate in her mind. Ryu's expression didn't change though his tone softened a degree. " Ayane, I am sorry but Genra has been taken. You must be returned to Hajin-Mon as soon as possible."

As her shock turned into anger Ayane felt her fingers dig into her arm. "How could this happen?" her voice was as sharp as broken glass.

"There had been activity within the DOATEC that was of concern to both the Mugen Tenshin and Hajin-Mon. We believe them to be involved in Hayates disappearance as well as that of Genra." His face remained a mask although his voice had hardened at the importance of their return.

DOATEC… the people running the tournament it only made sense they were the ones who sent Hayate the note. The letter her foster father had sent…he had been trying to contact her concerning the recent activity that's why he had called for her return. Even as the thought threatened she knew it was an invalid form of guilt. There would have been nothing she could have done and yet…

Ayane felt as though she were under assault, Alternating between anger, hurt and frustration at her inability to change her circumstances. Who did these people believe they were what rights did they believe they had? The kunoichi knew Hayabusa must know something more than he was letting on. The way he was telling her something and yet nothing sent a flash of irritation to join the other emotions tumbling within her. Steel seemed to straighten her spine; aside from being his daughter in Genra's absence she would become the highest-ranking Hajin-mon. The very least she could hope for was to be spoken to in a direct manner.

"There must be some idea on motives." She pressed taking another step as if the action itself would bring her closer to knowing what she needed to. Though he was Hayate's best friend and had been present during their childhood she hadn't had much dealing with Ryu since her first mission when she had served as his messenger. Things had not all gone, as they should have in all accounts. She had always felt as though a part of him might harbor the feeling that she had known more than she had let on.

" Ayane, while it is true that…"

A sudden sound drew their attention. Hayate had raised into a seated position his back resting against the figure of the stone goddess. His hand held his forehead. Copper colored hair had fallen to conceal his features from her. Vulnerability in his posture was wounding her. Before she realized it her lips parted whispering his name like a long kept secret that had finally escaped.

"Hayate." It was a little more than a breath escaping her but it drew his attention. He looked up his gaze moving from Ayane to Hayabusa initial confusion giving way to a type of realization.

" Ryu…I remember you…" He spoke as though he were reaffirming it by hearing it aloud. Suspicion narrowed his eyes as he spoke again." Ayane… I don't understand what…"

Hayabusa didn't give her the chance to respond " Soon enough everything will be made clear." He moved to help Hayate to his feet. Though he hesitated a moment he took the super ninjas hand allowing himself to be raised to a standing position. Ayane's gaze met with Hayate's only briefly as they turned to go. Beneath her feet she once again heard the crunch of glass and the echo of her own footsteps as they moved. The Hajin-mon's violet eyes took one last look back at the broken scenery the Goddess at its center her cold features stained by fragments of color forever in denial.

>>>>>>>>

The kunoichi's hand flexed after pulling on the taut leather glove. After a few quick movements it molded to her hand perfectly. The soft glow of the candlelight illuminated her features in the large mirror above the small rack that cradled her weapon. Often she had come to this place with Genra when she was growing up for her studies. Now not even a full decade later she stood ready to assume his position if he could not be returned. How swift the passage of time could be. One day moves into the next until years have passed by.

Nearly eight months ago …She would never forget when they had returned. They had reentered the clan under cover of darkness upon reaching Ayame's home Kasumi had been the first one to the doorway Ayane remembered looking through so often when she was a child. The soft firelight had given Kasumi's features a glow not entirely unlike how it did her own at this moment. The kunoichi with whom she shared half her blood needed to speak no words. Relief was evident on her features seeming ease what was left of the dark circles that rimmed her orange brown eyes. Ayane had not remained at the small reunion long feeling uncomfortable in the presence of both her own mother and Shiden.

A part of her was amazed at just how fast everything had gone back to being as it had been for most of her life. Though her main concern lain with her foster father she couldn't deny the sting she felt when she saw Hayate. Once she had gone to the place where she and Hayate had liked to train. She had heard the soft sound of laughter bringing her to pause. Kasumi was sitting at his side a small smile played at her lips with his words. She had turned then to leave not making it that far before Kasumi tried approaching her. The last thing she had wanted was to discuss anything she was feeling with the Mugen Tenshin girl.

There were times she thought she had seen him watch her for a moment but never for long. She couldn't help but wonder if he felt shame about what had almost happened now that he knew the truth. The fact that he brought it up was both a source of solace and wounding.

None of that mattered now. Her fingers traced over the scroll that rested on the stand before her. Finally word had been returned to her. Now she could take action. It was her duty to put her foster father out of the misery that had been placed upon him. Soon enough the DOATEC itself would also pay for what they had done. She had just heard the movement behind her seeing a shadow cast she knew she was no longer alone.

"Ayane" She didn't turn at the sound of the voice she would know anywhere. This was expected that he would show wanting to discuss clan matters with her as always. His reflection was visible in the mirror now. He wore his white uniform. A deep blue headband made a path across his forehead and under his copper colored hair. The dark circles she had seen the stress of leadership create before Germany shadowed his deep brown eyes. He took her silence as an admission. Still she didn't turn her eyes only focusing on his refection in the glass as he spoke. " That mirror would serve better if it were a full one like the dojo had."

Surprise sent a stain over her cheeks sending butterflies of anticipation through her abdomen. A part of her had known that eventually this would have to be addressed in some way. Still she found herself at a loss only nodding.

"Would serve as a training aid then. Might make teaching a few things easier."

_A lot of things were easier then._ She shoved the thought away as soon as it had come.

"There are some things I need to discuss with you." Reflected back at her his face was unmoving now as he continued to speak. " The next tournament I am sure you have been informed what is to take place. Also what position must be in this matter."

Ayane felt a flash of hurt go through her at how easily he had changed subjects. She was the leader of the Hajin-mon in Genra's absence she didn't need to be told what anyones place was. Especially in a matter that was just as much if not more in her right.

"This isn't about you or any position I had hoped you would understand…" she hated how her voice trailed. A larger part of her had believed he would still understand than she had realized. His expression was resolute cool as the glass that presented it.

"Leave this matter to me Ayane." His eyes had fallen closed his words held finality. He remained only a moment before turning his exit as silent as the arrival. She confronted only her own image now suddenly aware of the night outside. Crickets and other soft sounds as the shadows had grown longer in the room. Her fingers moved to grip the weapon on the stand lifting it she sheathed it at her back.

Allowing her eyes to fall closed a moment her thoughts gathered once more. Reguardless of what had happened or would for now the only thing that mattered was Genra. The Hajin-Mon opened her eyes as she knelt blowing out the candles her violet eyes adjusting to the only light the night offered when she made her way out of the temple toward whatever was to come.

Wow this has been such a long time coming but it has come the end of "Drawn to the Flame." I have some people I really would like to thank for their support of my writing, pointers or just support in general as friends it has meant a lot to me as I made my toward completing my first chapter fic. Not all of you helped in the writing process but all of you have read and appreciated my work being honest at ALL times (pokes Niisan ) something that will always mean a lot.

Jared, Niisan, Natalie, Mari, Jen this is for you :)

An extra special thanks of course goes to my Fiance' Jared for being so loving and supportive:D

To everyone else who has read this from start to finish or even in part THANK YOU! I have tons more ideas where this one came from it's just a matter of choosing now expect more from this name soon:)


End file.
